


From the ashes we will rise - Season 5

by Lovestory81



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Becho Breakup, Bellarke, Bellarke Love, Bloodreina - Freeform, Echo meets a guy, F/M, I didn't see one episode when I wrote this!, Kabby, Memori - Freeform, Multi, Red Queen - Freeform, The real season 5, long chapters, lovetriangle, spacekru, what we deserved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovestory81/pseuds/Lovestory81
Summary: This is my version of season 5. More talking, more emotions, a little deeper, more about our beloved main characters. A different Bellamy, a mixture between the new and old Bell....When I started this I haven't seen one episode yet! Part of the fic is about what I wanted to happen and part is a prediction about where I thought the show might go...





	1. Spacekru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter tells us more about Spacekru and how they're doing, after six years...Some things changed, some people changed. How's everyone doing after six years of alge's and being around the same people?

"Guys! I finally figured it out!" Raven ran into the living area, overenthusiastic, but no one responded.

"Guys?" The crew were sitting at the table, only a few looked up, but the rest of them stared at the table. Raven thought she was interrupting something.

She walked up to her secret lover, placed her hands on her hips and just stared at him. He slowly turned his head towards her, but her enthusiasm had no effect on him.

"Raven. Sit down."

Now she really got angry. "Do you listen to any word I say?"

Monty sighed. "Raven, just do what he says, okay?"

But Raven stayed right where she was and didn't move away from him. "You don't own me Bellamy." she talked with her hands.

"So, weather you like it or not, I'm going back to the computer, to install the new program. And I'm telling you, this one will bring us to the ground!"

Bellamy looked down, he sighed and then hit the table real hard, every one jumped up. "I said; sit down!"

Murphy got up and slowly walked around the table, his eyes were spitting fire. You could hear a pin drop. Every one was anxious if there would be another fight between the two -very different- leaders.

He nodded at Raven and gestured her to leave, which she did. When he stood behind Bellamy, he stopped and hissed. "That is **not** how you treat your girlfriend."

Bellamy slowly looked up and sarcastically began to laugh. "First of all, she is not my girlfriend." then his face got serious again. "And second of all, it's non of your damn business Murphy." He tried to protect Echo's feelings, because he was involved with her too. It was clear that Murphy was angry about it, about how he used them.

Murphy rolled his eyes. "Right. But you know, after the thousandth attempt to help us survive, she might have figured it out for real. You should always respect her and take her seriously. Like you used to."

Emori nodded, she was so proud of her man, they were still together and very happy.

Bellamy now stood up and gave John a threatening look. "Listen to me Murphy, I always take Raven very seriously. But I shouldn't have to remember you about our meeting, a few days ago? About how we ALL agreed to end this. There's no way we will make it to earth and you know it!"

He let himself fall back in his chair and folded his arms. A lock of his messy long hair fell on his sweaty forehead. It was quiet, but he wasn't done talking yet.  
"You should not doubt my leadership. I have always done what I thought was best for my people, even now. We shouldn't suffer unnecessary, a slow painful death is not what I want for my friends. You agreed to that."

Murphy paced back and forward as he was listening to Bellamy, he looked away and sighed. "So yes...let's all just give up, shall we? Yeah, that's definitely good leadership. Seriously Bellamy, I thought about it...and you know what that is? It sounds like a pretty-damn-good-Jaha-kind-of-leadership to me."

He looked around to see what the others thought, but they stayed quiet.

Bellamy shook his head. "Look who's talking about good leadership. Don't make me laugh."

The group was tight, like a family, they had really bonded in those six years. It was very hard, but they hadn't just decided something. They were trying to go home now, for more then a year. And the first signs of lack of oxygen were there. There weren't any options left and their hopes were gone. Now they ran almost out of supplies and the oxygen level started to get dangerously low, they just weren't prepared for an extra year up in space.

But Raven Reyes never gives up. She worked her butt off, every single day, busy finding the solution. Over and over, she tried to figure out how to bring 'Spacekru' back to earth. A huge lack of sleep, headaches, discussions with Bellamy, it still felt so unfair. But, the final decision was made and Monty wasn't allowed to help her any more. It affected Raven's complicated friendship with Bellamy. And the others took her less serious after each failing attempt, despite all of that, she still would not give up.

… … …

Monty, who wasn't allowed to help, was by her side anyway. They teamed up, just like they did when they needed to shut down ALIE. Monty just had to follow every move Raven made, because he was smart. Almost just as smart as her, he knew that she would find the solution.

It was quiet, but after some time Raven suddenly got very exited “No way! This can't be...can it? Oh my god!” Raven looked at Monty “Did you hear that?” her eyes were wide open. She looked at the radio again and checked the frequency.  
His eyes were just as far opened as hers. Monty smiled, finally a smile filled with new hope again...and his eyes, they were shining. He walked at her and helped her finding the right frequency.

“It must be them.” he softly said.

Raven couldn't wipe that smile off her face and nodded. She wanted to say something, but then her attitude changed.

“Are you okay?” Monty asked and put his hand on her shoulder.

Raven shook her head “I dunno...” she looked pale and her eyes were different. Before Monty could say or do anything else, she fell on the ground and didn't move.

“Raven!”

… … …

Bellamy was busy training, in his room. After overcoming depression in the first years, he found out that he needed physical training every day. Back then he had to admit to himself that he hadn't only lost his sister, but also his soulmate. And it really teared him up inside.

Somewhere along the journey Bellamy had pushed it far enough that the group insisted to vote for another -back up- leader. And they wanted John Murphy to fulfill that role, who would only agree if Bellamy would do it together.

Murphy did that out of protection, to keep him from giving up at the time. And because Bellamy was in fact the true leader. It had been quite a journey, Clarke would be so proud of him. If he only knew she was still alive...

… …. …

When Murphy banged on the door -which was locked- for the second time, Bellamy finally responded.

"What!" he snapped when he opened up.  
He was all sweaty and shivered a bit.

Murphy observed him while leaning against the doorpost. He shook his head, not even want to mention that it was forbidden to lock any door. Then he sarcastically began to inform him.

"I don't know if you still care, but one of your girlfriends isn't feeling so well. So ehm, if you still have some hope left, I would come with me, you know?...if I were you..."

Bellamy frowned. "Where is she?”

They walked to the the bridge. Monty sat on his knees, beside a collapsed Raven. Concern was written all over his face.  
Bellamy seemed icy calm, but inside he was anxious

"What happened?" He asked Monty.

"We thought we heard something on the radio, then suddenly she collapsed. What do we do?"  
Bellamy knelt down and quickly did a check up, when he felt her pulse he nodded that she was okay.

Murphy was already busy to get some emergency supplies, but his co-leader was still sharp and glared at him.  
"No Murphy."

But Murphy ignored him. Saving Raven was the most important thing right now.

Monty had a sad and questioning look on his face. "We should give her some oxygen Bellamy..."

But Bellamy didn't respond, he still thought they would soon all be dead anyway.  
He leaned over Raven, his voice changed when he started talking to her. "Raven, are you still with us? Hey, remember what you promised me." he caressed her cheek and when he wanted to say something again, they all saw she was waking up.

Monty laughed relieved "She squeezed my hand!"

A tiny smile appeared on Bellamy's face when they saw Raven's eye-lids move. But when he stood up, the smile was already far gone and he had that empty look in his eyes again.

"Take care of her, I'll be in my room." He demanded. "You should put that back where it belongs Murphy." He did what he said.

"Sir yes sir." he saluted as a real soldier and gave him the angry look, Bellamy left.

Monty was busy caring for Raven and helped her sit up. Murphy watched him, while he was concerned about Bellamy and whispered. "You saw that? He was sweating and shivering."

"That's not surprising with the kind of training he does. He shouldn't, but it doesn't matter, he won't listen to any of us." Monty whispered back, he had been disappointed in Bellamy quite a few times in those six years.

Raven was just trying to sit up and moaned a bit.

"Hey...take it easy, you shouldn't get up so soon." Monty said.

"Right." But Raven tried to stand up immediately, which made her almost faint again.

"Hey easy!" Murphy grabbed her just on time.

Raven smiled. "Wow, two men to save me." She looked at them and then at Monty. "I could still really use your help to install the new program you know?"

Monty looked down. "You know my new orders."

But Murphy had enough of it. "Yeah we do, but it's not like Bellamy is the only one who's in charge here, is he? So as from now, the rules have changed; you stay here to help Raven."

Raven's face lit up when she heard him say that. "You really have proved yourself here, you know? From cockroach to leader, wow. And a very good friend." They all smiled at each other.

"Thank you Raven, but we're still doing this together. I'll talk to Bellamy, as soon as he's done with his stupid training."

"No need for that." They suddenly heard behind them. He glared at Raven and walked up to her, saying "We're done".  
Raven got so angry at him, but she was to weak to stand up straight and stayed in her chair. "What do you mean we're done?! I was just using you."

All the sex they've had in those six years, it was to get over the ones they'd lost, Finn and Clarke. They were each-others rebound and they knew it.  
But it was a painful thing to say out loud. And she said it because he somehow hurt her too, being 'second favorite', again. It was like that with Finn, but also with Bellamy.

Bellamy walked closer towards her, inside he was raging, but then Murphy got in the way.  
"We should have a talk. You and me." He insisted and didn't move one bit.

Bellamy was angry, but tried to stay calm "If you got something to say to me, spit it out."

Murphy had that annoying smirk on his face and waited -just a bit to long- to answer. "We should have another meeting and give Raven the opportunity to inform us about the new program."

Instead of answering Murphy, Bellamy looked at Raven. "You really think you got it this time?" There was this sarcastic tone in his voice, but inside also still that desire and hope to meet his sister again.

Raven could only nod at him. He frowned and turned slowly, ready to walk away, then suddenly he looked back and said "Then what the hell are you waiting for?"  
Bellamy didn't want another fight and just walked out.

The others first couldn't believe she got his approval, Raven and Monty were amazed, but widely smiling at each other. Their were hands itching, so ready to get started! But the program needed to wait just little longer, the radio needed their attention first, because of what they'd heard earlier...


	2. The Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter tells us a little bit more about Bellamy's journey in space, but mostly zooms in on Octavia, Kane, Jaha and Abby. About O, who's still leading the people in the Bunker. 
> 
> At this point I didn't know exactly what she would be like on the show, but made my own version of her story...and let's say it's kinda close ;) 
> 
> When I wrote this I only heard a few things about season 5...But i couldn't wait and started writing.

_When the door opened, he felt the wind blowing in his face, through his hair, caressing his beard_   
_It was such a lovely feeling to be back, on the ground_

_Forced to close his eyes, he inhaled the fresh, sweet air for the first time again_   
_But he had only one thought; to reunite, to be able to embrace his soulmate again_

_His heart was racing as he blinked his eyes to see everything clear, then he scanned, where is she?_

_...Then his heart skipped a beat when he saw her standing there in the distance_

_A fully grown woman now, just a little older, hair shorter, but she was still just as pretty_   
_Oh yes, it was really her! Bellamy swallowed, but that knot in his stomach didn't disappear..._

_They both froze, when she'd found him too..._   
_Then they stared at each other from a distance_

_“Clarke...” He softly pronounced her name before his heavy feet slowly started to move_   
_Every step moving closer towards her, the love of his life, he was fighting the tears_

_But then - that moment came...when he finally had her back in his arms_   
_That's when he couldn't stop the tears anymore_

_“_ _Princess. My princess.”_

_He whispered in her ear and took a deep breath through his nose, a_ _s he carefully was holding on to a handful of hair on the back of her head._ _With his other hand tightly pressing her against his body, caressing her back with his fingertips_   
_Bellamy felt her hands slowly move around his back, her arms surrounding him_

_Tightly, but careful, she wrapped her arms around him, her fingers squeezing the fabric of his jacket_   
_Oh god he missed her so much..._   
_“I thought you were - ”_

“WAKE UP! Wake up!” Suddenly someone yelled at him, Bellamy jumped up from his amazing dream. His heart felt so heavy now and he started rubbing his eyes, forgetting that someone else was there to.

Murphy got annoyed “Damn. Are you deaf or something?! I said wake up!” Bellamy looked up. “Bell, what the hell is wrong with you!?”

He sighed “I was sleeping you moron.”  
Murphy was in a hurry and looked like he'd seen a ghost.

“What's wrong?” Bellamy asked.

Murphy shook his head. “You need to come with me, we need you. Now. Raven discovered something...We are not alone.”

Bellamy sarcastically laughed. “What, there's another Ark?”

His friend was already leaving, saying “Believe me, it's worse than that.”  
… …. …

THE BUNKER

In the bunker, most people were still alive. But things went pretty rough down there. Skairipa - Octavia was still in charge, with the help of her right-hand; Indra. Without Indra, she would've never made it for six years.

The past few months tension rose to a whole new level, the clans started to compete again, “Wonkru” was still hard to accept for some. The 1200 were all so very different, people changed in those years, but time didn't change where they came from, their roots.

From all the clans, Skaikru suffered the most, a lot of them were prisoners now, most of them called workers, but they were treated like slaves. Yes, Jaha was right in the beginning; the Grounders needed Skaikru to lead the bunker, to teach them how to survive, about all the different processes like producing drinkable water and making food. Most Grounders still didn't trust them, peace was an act, mainly because of fear. There had always been some kind of tension in The Bunker. And that's how the Bunker had become more of a huge prison, at least for the Sky People.

Octiavia now was the red commander, the Queen...She had changed so much. Her heart was still dark and was forced to make some hard choices. It wasn't just 'her people' any more, she did what she thought was best for all people, in order to survive. But in all those years she never grieved, she never found peace in her heart after Lincoln's death, after loosing her brother, it had made her even colder within.

... ... ... 

Kane asked for another conversation with her, the guards –all grounders- let him in. He knelt and bowed before Octavia.

“Get up.” Octavia said, still not used to this. They were in the commanders-room. “What do you want?”

“Please. I beg you one last time, on behalf of my people; not to kill him.”

Indra also changed. She had been close to Kane on the ground and the first year in the Bunker, like friends, but there was nothing left of it.

“He still thinks he's the chancellor.” she hissed.

Octavia stood up and walked a few steps towards Kane, drew her sword and pointed it to his chest.  
“You still don't get it, Marcus Kane. Now you listen to me very carefully; if I hear the words 'my people' one more time, then you will end up just like him.”

Her eyes were spitting fire, she now pointed the sword at the corner of the room. Every one looked in that direction. This man who once was a great man; chancellor Jaha, was now chained to a wall. He was severely beaten up, tortured by the grounders.

Octavia sat down again and said. “Jus drein jus daun. You know the rules here and we should have done this sooner.”  
Indra nodded and repeated “Jus drein jus daun”.

Blood must have blood, was a rule in the bunker. But the sky people didn't agree with this one. All kinds of stories about Jaha were going through the bunker ever since Praimfaya, he wasn't very popular. And the people had not forgotten ALIE. Thelonius Jaha now was sentenced to death, not only for the things he had done on the Ark and on the ground, but also for Octavia's sake: To show Wonkru that she still had all the power. Indra insisted over and over again, that it had to be done.  
Like Spacekru, Wonkru also wasn't prepared to live there for another year, people got scared or frustrated. And it made them fight more. Octavia decided that it was time to give the people what they wanted, to hopefully bring back some peace and quiet.

Kane had tears in his eyes. “My apologies for choosing the wrong words. But please, Octavia. This is not who we are, remember?”

He looked at his friend Thelonius again. Kane had also changed, he had become even softer. In the first year he learned to take a few steps back, to care for Abby, who he loved so much. Their love grew, but a lot had happened and it hadn't made him stronger.

“This is exactly who we are.” Octavia strictly answered, without showing any emotions.

Kane shook his head and walked away, he had done everything to safe his friend, but it didn't work out. Octavia was strong-headed and could be violent. It had really affected Kane, again now. He'd tried so hard in all these years to reach her. Sometimes in their conversations, when he brought up Bellamy, she almost seem to brake, but still wouldn't give in. Kane felt like she could have done it in a different way, rule the Bunker.

But Octavia's heart felt like stone. She had lost everything; her brother, her friends. And before that, the love of her life; Lincoln. It just broke her heart and it all made her who she was now. And strangely enough, being in charge of the bunker helped her to deal with her losses somehow.

When she saw Kane leave , she suddenly thought of her brother and swallowed. “There's one thing I can do; I could give you some time to say goodbye to your friend...If you want.”

Indra looked so angry. “you must be kidding me. Others will see that as weakness.” she said to her.

“We're still Wonkru.” She answered.

Kane deeply sighed and wiped away some tears, then he turned at the door and blinked his eyes as in 'thank you'.


	3. New Grounders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter finally is about Clarke and Madi, how are they doing after spending six years alone on earth?
> 
> Bellamy is getting sicker, the others care for him while Monty does a great discovery! Despite the fact that they're not together and that this seems to bring us closer to Becho, this really is a Bellarke chapter. I promise! :))

They were lying on the ground, hiding.

Madi whispered. “Clarke, what's happening?”

“Ssshh” Clarke tried to zoom in with her rifle, on the new spaceship that was landing nearby. Her stomach hurt and her heart was racing. It had been a long time since she felt this frightened, but she didn't want to show Madi. “I'm sure we'll be fine.  
Madi had a concerned look on her face, she sensed this was not okay at all, she was a smart kid. “Are they coming down? How many people are there?”

Clarke shrugged. “I'm not sure Mads, we should go to the cave to hide.”

Madi shook her head. “No! We should find out who they are right? And what they're doing here.” She was curious.

“You think we should just go there and talk to them?” Clarke sarcastically pointed out with a smile and then looked serious again. “No. We're not doing that. This is our home and we have to protect it.”

Madi smiled back. “If there is going to be any one else on our land, we should defend ourselves. Maybe this is the time to finally use the trees? Like my family did when you landed on earth.” that's right, Madi was originally Tricru. But she ended up with Luna's clan, to stay safe and her biological mum didn't want her to end up like the other nightbloods, she gave her up out of love.

Clarke found Madi in the first year after Praimfaya, on the beach, nearly dead. That's how their mother-daughter bond started. And Madi showed up just at the right time, when Clarke was about to give up. So, they saved each others life.

Clarke had this wide and proud motherly smile on her face and realized that her 'little' girl wasn't so little any more. “You're right, we should do just that. But first we hide the car and take some stuff with us, from camp.”

The two of them decided to use their skills ever since they've met and trained every day, also to keep healthy and to stay sane. It wasn't easy being the only ones on earth, but they really did a great job creating their own peaceful life. They started to climb trees too, Madi was only five years old back then, but she taught Clarke pretty much how to do it.

And Clarke also needed to figure out a way to protect her daughter, for the time when the 1200 would find their way out of the bunker. She had been thinking about every possible thing that could happen; her young and real nightblood might actually stir up a few things from the past. What could happen in all those years? People change. And after all this time maybe, if they would all reunite again, they might be more like strangers instead of friends?

Suddenly Clarke's hand began to shake, as she saw the ship touch the ground and shortly after that the huge door opened. Who the hell were they? And how many?...She quickly put the rifle away, firmly grabbed Madi's hand and pulled.

“We should move. Now.”

They ran as fast as they could, took the car and drove to the cave to hide it there. The cave was their hiding place, camp was nearby, but it wasn't safe to go there, as long as they didn't know who the hell just landed on earth.  
… … …

SPACE

Bellamy was lying in bed, alone this time. But after a while Echo knocked on the door.

He opened up quietly and looked at her, but he didn't say a word. It was okay, as always. He stepped backwards into his room, Echo followed and closed the door behind her. She wanted to kiss him, but noticed how pale and sweaty he was, so she reached out her hand to feel his forehead.

“You're cold.” She said and shook her head.  
Bellamy didn't respond and walked back to his bed to lay down again. Echo watched him as he put his hands underneath his head and stared through the small window there, just a little uninterested, it made her feel insecure.

“It's ok if you wanna stay.” was all he said, without even looking at her and moved to one side of the bed, to create a spot for her.  
Echo hoped that maybe the warmth of her embrace might help. But she found out soon enough that it didn't, he also had a bad cough and despite the body-heat he even shivered a bit, which wasn't good.

“Bellamy, you're sick again.” she said concerned, with one hand on his chest, her cheek resting on his shoulder.  
But it was like he didn't care and kept on staring through that window. “I know. And this time I might not get better.”

Echo jumped up. “What are you trying to say?!”

He moved towards her and pulled her back against him and started to caress her arm, he glanced at her. “Hey calm down, it doesn't matter anymore. Look at us, what we've been through and where we are now...At least we can say that we had a good time.”

“A good time? I'm in love with you Bellamy.” she admitted, but it wasn't the first time.

She was in fact so in love with him, that she was kind of okay with this 'on and off' relationship...and with -whatever it was- he had with Raven. Those times when Bellamy chose to be with Raven, Echo just knew he would come back to her eventually, because she still believed they had something special. Ever since Mount Weather.

Without responding to what she'd said, he turned his head away from her and stared through the small window again, but Echo suddenly slapped him on his cheek. “If you think I'll let you die here, then you're even more stupid then I thought you we're.”

He moaned, rubbing his head. “Was that really necessary?” then he sat up and looked in her eyes. “Echo listen” he moved his hands to her face and caressed her cheek “you mean a lot to me.”

But she responded cold “You should lay down. I'll get someone to check on you.”

Bellamy did what she said, but wasn't happy that she ignored what he just said. It wasn't like he was a bad guy, or that it was all just a flirt. He meant it and he really wanted things to work out for them, but failed every single time. Deep down he knew why.  
… … …

“He's sick again.” She stated, in the door opening. Echo and Raven weren't really friends, they were there for each other when they had to, but nothing more. Jealousy had come between them.  
Raven nodded and stood up right away to walk with her.

With a concerned look on her face she rushed in and lowered herself on the bed, to check Bellemy's forehead.

“No fever, he's to cold.” she looked behind her at Echo.

Bellamy slowly opened his eyes. “I'm still here.”

Raven smiled at him and began to strike his his long, wavy hair out of his face with one hand. In the other hand she held one of the last oxygen bottles. He closed his eyes for e second, but then looked again. She waved the bottle in front of him.

“Here.”

But he became restless. “No!” he said very determined.

His friend shook her head and suddenly looked angry. “You have to take it Bellamy.”

Their eyes were locked “I said no.” he repeated.

Raven knew this would be his reaction. “So, you don't trust me at all, do you? After almost thousand attempts of getting us to the ground, you just decided, somewhere along the line, that it was enough and that we just should give up.”

Bellamy swallowed, he hated it to let a friend down. “I'm sorry.” he softly said.

But Raven was angry. “Save your apologies, Clarke would be ashamed of you!"

"Well, she's not here is she?!" he snapped.

After a deep sigh she explained. "Look all I care about is that we make it to the ground, all of us. And when we do, we need you! So take the damn oxygen.” she demanded. But they were both stubborn.

Suddenly Monty entered the room, his wide smile faded when he saw the girls concerned faces and Bellamy on the bed.  
“Raven I need you to check something out.” He seemed exited.

It made Raven smile “What is it?”

Monty stared from Echo to Bellamy. “I can't tell you. You should come with me so you can check it out yourself.”

Bellamy suddenly grabbed the bottle from Raven and nodded at her. “Go.”

That gave her a good feeling, he wouldn't let his friends down. But when Raven left, he put it down on the ground and glanced at Echo before he made himself comfortable on the bed again.  
Echo slowly walked towards him and took a seat on the bed. “This is not what a true leader should do. You should be an example...and the strongest.”

Bellamy sighed. “After six years you should know. You can't compare Skaikru to Azgeda. We don't have to prove and show how strong we are all the time, we're not badass warriors.”

She stood up and shook her head, so disappointed in him. “You once were.”

Echo walked to the door, then she turned and glanced at him. “Thát's the man I fell for. But you're so weak now, it's pathetic. Those men? We either banish or kill 'm.”

He frowned, hurt but also angry. And even scared when she really left.

“You got yourself banished, remember!” he yelled after her to hurt her back.  
… …. …

Early in the morning Raven came back to Bellamy's room. He was still awake, grumpy and didn't feel good at all.

“What the hell do you want Raven? I told you we're done and I'm not taking the damn oxygen.” he said, still angry and completely misunderstanding the reason why she's there.

“Are you done?” Raven wasn't impressed and shook her head, she grabbed his blanket and pulled it off. “Good morning to you to. I need you to hear something....on the radio.” Then she turned and walked out of his room.

Bellamy was confused, the radio? He quickly grabbed some clothes and followed her, not even fully dressed.  
“Wait, Raven.” But she didn't wait. He tried to catch up, but because he was to ill and couldn't make it, half way there he fainted.

Raven just wanted to check if he was following her and found him lying in the hallway. “Oh shit!” she knelt down beside him “Bellamy! Wake up, wake up damn it!”  
She had to leave him behind to get some help. With her bad leg she walked as fast as she could to get Murphy.

When they finally had Bellamy back in his room and on the bed, he opened his eyes again, but he wanted to close them again when he saw Murphy.  
John Murphy moved his eyebrows and then glanced at the spot where Bellamy left the oxygen bottle.

He knew exactly what they wanted, but still refused “You can't make me.”

Now Murphy shook his head and paced back and forth a few times before he suddenly took a turn and walked towards the bed. He grabbed the bottle off the floor and held it up, looking straight in his friends eyes

“You've got two options. Either you take it or you don't.”

Bellamy, obviously short of breath, didn't want to give in “Or...”

Murphy laughed. “I said two options, smartass.”

Despite the situation, Raven looked pretty happy and suddenly asked “What if we told you that Clarke's still alive, would you take it then?” she looked at Murphy, they laughed.  
His eyes moved fast and his heartbeat suddenly quickened. “Clarke's dead.”

Murphy had enough of it and looked at Raven, the group had a lot to do and Bellamy wasn't a priority right now. “Look, we've got a lot to do. Let him.”

They were about to walk away, but Bellamy was confused. “Wait, why did you ask that? Raven!”  
Raven and Murphy both looked back, smiling, then nodded at each other.

“I'll tell you, if you let me help you first.”she offered.

Now he got even more confused, was it a trick, no they couldn't do this to him. Could they?

Murphy sighed. “You heard her.” and they walked further, to the door.

“Wait.” Bellamy begged another time, but they had no intentions to come back this time.  
Finally he gave it up “Okay, okay! I'll take it!” he yelled after them when they were out of the room.

Raven couldn't wait to go back and when she did, she first gave him a hug.  
“Are you with me?” she asked while giving him the oxygen, with tears in her eyes. Bellamy nodded, he remembered him asking her the same thing, when they just arrived in space six years ago.

She sat down on the bed and stayed, to make sure he took as much oxygen as he needed. “After you feel better, I'll come and get you. We found something on the radio that you might want to hear.” She winked at him.

Bellamy blinked his eyes and carefully breathed in the oxygen, he was calm, but also exited. There were so many questions going through his mind, but he stayed calm and decided to just trust Raven and wait.  
… … …

Echo came to see how Bellamy was doing and walked in while he saw Raven hug him, that hurt of course. And then she heard them talking about Clarke and the reason why he finally did take the oxygen from Murphy. It hurt even more, why didn't he take it for her?

She hesitated to stay there, but Bellamy had noticed her and stared at her, while he was taking oxygen. Raven looked behind her, took a breath and then handed the bottle to Echo.

“Here. You should do it.” she said.  
Bellamy nodded to confirm, obviously glad that she came back. Echo carefully smiled and then took her place.

When the others left the room she straightforwardly asked:  
“It's all about Clarke isn't it? It has always been about her.” Bellamy just stared at her, still inhaling oxygen.

“She's the one that kept you going, all this time. You know, I suddenly realized tonight, why our relationship isn't working.”

He moved his hand to the mask and ripped it off. Ready to get up and defend himself, but he got dizzy, his hand moved to his head.  
After a moment of silence, he frowned and looked in her eyes. “Not long ago, I told you that you mean a lot to me. And this is your response?”

Echo smiled and then gave him a soft and long kiss on his cheek. “You mean a lot to me too.” she whispered in his ear and then sat up straight again, she just looked at him.  
Bellamy looked back and said nothing. Because she was right and it was okay.


	4. CONTACT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally...There's contact, but with who? Apparently the radio is working after all...Bellamy's heart is racing!

When Bellamy felt better and was able to get up, they walked to the bridge together, where Raven was sitting behind the radio. Monty was there too.

Raven smiled when she saw Bellamy back on his feet again. “Ah there you are, it's about time. Hope you're ready for this.”

Bellamy nodded and walked up to her, Echo stayed to and decided to join Monty.

Raven looked at Bellamy and started to explain. “For a moment there, I thought we had contact with the bunker, but we didn't. And then, we heard THIS.” She playfully moved and wiggled her eyebrows while she smiled at Monty.

There was this noise. And then it sounded like there was a voice in the distance. One thing was for sure, the radio was't dead anymore!

Bellamy started to feel weak, he standing unstable and needed to hold on to something, to stay on his feet. Raven pushed a few buttons and pulled a switch to create more sound and get the right frequency. The voice they heard earlier, suddenly sounded a lot clearer, Raven and Monty were so proud and happy that it worked. Such familiar voice... 

All eyes were suddenly on Bellamy. And tears filled his eyes when he realized it was Clarke! Was she still alive after all? The message they could all hear was addressed to him. And like a nice summer breeze, it made him warm up inside. When he heard her say his name, he felt even weaker, butterflies filled his stomach. As a response he moved one hand to his chest and inhaled deeply. For a moment there, it was like he was nailed to the floor. Bellamy was so emotional, a smile lightened up his face, as he wiped away some tears. They just listened to her pleasant and calming voice...

_So here I am again, 538 days that we didn't see each other….I really wish you were here Bellamy. There's so much I want to tell you and show you. We really feel at home here, like to keep a little busy every day, so we're building and painting...But our little village will be so much greater and awesomer when you return -_

_I'm thinking of you guys, every day. And there is something...You know, Bellamy...I have mentioned it before, but you just need to know -again- that I'm still sorry we didn't get to say goodbye to each other._ _We missed our moment, like you said. We were in the middle of something. Anyway, we'll get back to that, we will meet again- I just know we will._

_Things have been rough, for all of us. I hope you guys are okay and that Octavia is hanging in there and that mum's still alive....You should know, this place gives me hope...and with Madi by my side...We will get through this -_

_I miss you_  

After hearing the message he blinked his eyes and didn't look up, like he was in his own little world for a moment. All he looked at was the screen and all he did was wipe away tears.

Raven carefully lay her hand on his shoulder and started crying too

“she's alive.” she softly said.

They could all hear Bellamy sigh when she touched him, his eyes were still locked on the radio.

Raven was deeply touched by his reaction “I'm sorry, you can't respond. It's an old message.”

Monty smiled out of relief, that they found new hope. “At least we know she survived praimfaya, my friend. We've found a lot more messages Bellamy. And I'm sorting them so we can trace the latest one, which may tel us where she is and hopefully we can send her something back.”

Raven still stared at him, but Bellamy kept his eyes on the radio the whole time. He heard Monty somewhere in the back of his head, but it was like he wasn't there. And he didn't want to be, there was only one place he wanted to be right now...

With two hands he leaned on the panel...

“again” he mumbled and then glanced at Raven, pleading eyes.

Raven put her hand on his “Hey, it's okay. Are you even listening?” she waited “There are more, it's like she's been talking to you the whole time?”

Then she repeated the message like he asked for. And they just let him listen...

… … … 

Echo was a bit in shock, like everyone else, but also very jealous. At this moment she felt like she was nothing, compared to Clarke. The way he looked and the way he responded when it was about her, made her sick to her stomach and sadness filled her heart...She left the bridge and went to her room...

After listening to another message, Bellamy looked around him. He cleared his throat and asked with a trembling voice “How far are you guys with that program?” he was still so emotional, but tried to act normal.

Monty proudly smiled at Raven, who smiled back at him and then at Bellamy. “It's done, it just needs to be installed. And then we have to practice a few times before we can actually run it. But it **will** bri...”

Bellamy suddenly interrupted. “Bring us to the ground, yeah.” he waited, Raven nodded to confirm.

“Then you better get on with it.” was his best way to approve this new program. 

Monty and Raven were so thrilled! They started to install and test the program, when Monty got a scare, because Raven suddenly yelled. The scare was gone immediately when he saw her proud and wide smile.

“We're done! All set, ready to go back home!” So enthusiastic, full of passion.

Monty chuckled “This is great, just great. I can't wait to get back to the ground.” 

For a moment there, Raven imagined what it would be like, to be back on the ground, would they finally be able to live in peace there? She couldn't wait to find out and rubbed her hands. “We should get the others, so we can show them our awesome program and prepare them to get home.”

… … … 

Later that day they were still busy on the bridge... Monty's eyes were locked on the screen and his smile was far gone, he looked worried.

“Raven. You should look at this, we've got a problem. It's that other ship again.”

“Damn, I hoped it somehow would disappear.”

“Of course it won't, we should have discussed this earlier. It's here and we should let the others know.” 

Monty touched the screen and they heard something, he frowned with this concerned look in his eyes. “What the hell is that? I can't believe it! They're trying to contact us, listen to this.” He turned a few buttons, to check the frequency.

Raven's eyes got wider, she was shocked “No. Damn it, can't you stop this?” She wanted to ignore the signal, not wanting to let go of her dream, her dream of a peaceful life.

Her friend was still busy clicking on the screen, checking the computer and the radio at the same time “Maybe it's not as dead as we thought, what if they were jamming us the whole time? Remember? Like Mount weather.”

“Well if they know about us, then they also know about Clarke.”

Raven got scared and worried. “We should get the others!”

… … …

They all came together at the bridge and after discussing everything, Bellamy and Murphy decided they should ignore the ship and focus on getting to the ground with Ravens program. Monty and Raven were in charge of that.

So Raven proudly announced “Right, pack your things, make sure you are 100% ready to leave this ship. We are going home! First thing in the morning. Any questions?”

Harper asked “Isn't that a little to soon? I mean, ARE we ready?”

Monty put his arm around her. “Baby, we're more then ready.” she smiled back, a little nervous.

“Then tomorrow it is.” Bellamy confirmed. 

But suddenly there was noise coming from the radio, this time it was louder. “krr...unidentified ship...kkrrr krrr”

Monty let go of his girlfriend and hurried to the radio, he turned the buttons.

Bellamy shook his head “No, we discussed this Monty...”

But then there was this unfamiliar voice “Kkrrr.....anyone....hear...who's out there? We need you to identify yourself. We spotted you as an unidentified ship on our radar, please answer us.”

Raven didn't wait for any responses of the others, or permission. She just grabbed the radio and replied. “This is Raven Reyes of the Ark, do you read me, over?”

“Yes we read you, loud and clear. Please identify yourself.”

But Bellamy, as protective as he was, grabbed the radio from her hands. “Stop. What the hell you think you're doing!? It's not safe!” he looked angry.

Raven had a disappointed look on her face. “What?! They know we're here, we might as well respond. Look, if you think that they are a threat, then they probably think the same about us.” she rolled her eyes and looked away.

“We don't know these people, Raven. Look, I'm responsible for all of us, to keep us all safe...I once failed, but...” he explained.

Then they heard that voice again “If you can't identify yourself, we're forced to take further actions.” 

Bellamy shook his head, now knew they HAD to respond. “This is Thelonius Jaha speaking, citizen and chancellor of the Ark. We've been in space for decades. What do you want from us, over?” The others had to maintain themselves not to laugh when he said Jaha's name instead of his own.

It was quiet for some time, but the ship replied.

“Mr Jaha, we need to know how many of you are there and why you're not on the ground, over.”

“I could ask the same question. If there's one unidentified ship here in space, then it must be yours. We've never heard of you, or seen you in all these years. Please tell us who you are and the reason why you haven't spotted us before, or contacted us.”

“We could ask you the same question. Thank you for your information so far about who you are. We're a Mining Colony and here for more then one hundred years.”

Raven's eyes got bigger “You must be kidding me! Oh my god...This must be Becca's Mining Colony. Clarke's mum and Jackson were talking about it when I was flying in Becca's lab.” she immediately started searching on the computer. The others looked confused.

Except for Monty “When you were hallucinating.” Raven nodded to confirm.

“But it felt so real.” She smiled, remembering how good she felt.

Bellamy frowned “So you're talking about the prisoners who where send in space to make nightblood?”

Raven nodded.

Murphy shook his head and sarcastically responded “Great, another Mount weather. Yeah, after 6 years we definitely could use some action.”

Harper looked at the screen together with Monty, to see what Raven was looking at. “They were prisoners, right? Criminals...like dangerous people.” she looked scared.

Echo dryly responded. “So what's new? They are just like you, another bunch of Sky people. You were also prisoners.”

Bellamy frowned but also laughed, it was kind of funny the way she said it.

“You're right.” then he took the radio and contacted the ship again.

… …. …. 

“We're not on the ground because there's to much radiation, which is caused by the death wave, six years ago.” he answered.

“Sir, praimfaya hit earth one hundred years ago.”

Now he frowned and looked at Raven. “That's weird, why don't they know about the second death wave? It's like they missed a few years.”

Monty looked shocked and quiet at his screen. Raven swallowed. “Because they actually have! If this is really Becca's Mining Colony then they were asleep for quite some time.”

Bellamy was amazed “So you mean, they're still the same people? They haven't aged?”

“Sir Jaha, are you still there? Over.”

Monty pointed out “Wait a minute. How do they know the death wave is called 'Praimfaya'? Something isn't right here.”

He looked around him to check the others “We shouldn't be talking to these people any more.”

Murphy said “Damn right we're not. This freaks me out.”

Emori put her arm around him. “We should just stick to the plan and go to the ground as soon as possible.”

… … … 

_Bellamy, I'm worried...You're still not here and now there's this other ship coming from space. I have to protect Madi, but there's just the two of us and I'm afraid they will destroy our home....Anyway, I don't know why I'm still doing this but I guess it's part of my day. If you don't hear anything from me anymore, then we're in trouble. Please, come back -_

… … …

“Clarke?”

_Bellamy?_

“No, it's me Monty...oh god, it's really you!”

She started to cry. _“Monty? Are you guys ok?!”_

“We're fine. How about you?”

… … … 

Raven rushed to get the others. “You have to come with me! It worked, Monty is talking to her!”

Bellamy jumped up and ran to the bridge, as fast as he could.

“Is - she okay?” he asked, short of breath.

Monty nodded and widely smiled “With your condition, you shouldn't be running that hard.” Then he reached out his hand to give him the radio.

“Here, go ahead. She's all yours.” he said very smart, Monty and Harper knew all about true love.

Bellamy blinked his eyes, happy as a child on his fourth birthday.

He swallowed before he started to speak and his voice was so soft

“Clarke?”

They heard her sigh _“Bellamy??”_ she sobbed _“Is that really you...?”_

It was her! He looked around him to find a chair, to sit down, because of that lingering weak feeling that was only there when it was about Clarke

“Are you okay?” he asked while tears were burning in his eyes.

She cried, this was to long ago. After all this time, he finally talked back!

“ _Hm-hm, I'm fine. God I can't believe it's you...And you? How are you, did you receive my messages? You have a pretty filled voicemail mr...”_

They all laughed...With a crooked smile on his face, Bellamy nodded, his eyes wet from the upcoming tears.

“Are you safe Clarke?”

But Clarke was all wrapped up in emotions, she didn't even hear his question...hearing his voice again was so wonderful and it touched her deeply. _“_

 _I missed you so much.”_ she cried.

He couldn't stop the tears anymore. “I missed you too, we all did.”

There was so much he wanted to say to her, he wanted to scream from the top of his lungs that he loved her! His arms tingled, strong arms that wanted to hold her and never let go ever again. His heart heavily pounding in his chest, this woman...This one special woman, had always done something with him. She was the one that turned his life upside down. True love, Clarke, had changed him, gentled him... 

 _She sniffed “I'm okay Bellamy, but I need you guys to come home.”_  

Monty explained about the spaceship that had landed and that Clarke and Madi needed to hide from it. Raven took over the radio and explained to Clarke about the Mining Colony and that she should stay far away from them.

Bellamy stood next to Raven, she saw that he wasn't done talking to Clarke and held the radio in front of his face.

“Clarke?” still not fully realizing that this was real. “Remember I told you; 'we **will** meet again'?”

An emotional smile spread across his face, imagining the look she would give him now “...After all these quiet years, I hope you're ready for us.”

Unfortunately there was no response. The radio was dead again. 

Raven was loud an clear: “Okay guys! We're going to the ground anyway! Is everyone packed?” she nodded at Monty, who nodded back at her.

“Yep, we're ready.”

Raven walked trough the room with large steps, to get everything ready

“Okay then. Why wait any longer? Clarke needs us.” she turned to Bellamy, who winked at her.

His heart couldn't be more happy with the thought that soon he would reunite with his girl.


	5. SALVATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia made a plan to free her people from the Bunker, they somehow survived all these years, but Skaikru suffered. Which is why Kane and Abby make other plans. And while Indra is proud, Abby and Kane are disgusted...Still growing strong together.
> 
> Clarke and Madi are in danger
> 
> Spacekru is heading for Earth...Will they land safely? With Bellamy's condition, the group relies on Murphy once again.

Octavia was busy with a plan to dig themselves out of the bunker. Her hopes for her brother to get them out where gone.

She stood on the balcony, ready to give a speech. Indra and a few other head guards were standing beside her. If Bellamy could see her right now, he would be so proud. A grownup woman now, commander of Won-kru, stood there, fully dressed up and ready for it. It wasn't always easy, but she'd learned a lot and most people respected her.

“ _People of Wonkru. I thank you for gathering with us here, for standing strong together. We've found a weak spot at the end of one of the tunnels. The plan is to dig us out, so we can finally be free again. Our goal was to survive!...and that's what we always did and going to do! This bunker saved humanity, it saved us. Salvation lies within!”_

She yelled and paused, some people yelled something to her in agreement. Octavia nodded and continued:

“ _And...when we get out, we're finally able to build again, because we will live on the ground again! We are going towards our future people!”_ She glanced at Indra, who stood beside her. Who looked so proud and nodded at her, confirming that she did well. Then Octavia raised her sword and yelled:

“ _From the ashes we will rise!”_

There was more peace in the Bunker now, mainly because of Jaha's death. Most of the grounders found peace in that, like they were used to: Blood must have blood.

But Kane and Abby thought it was awful, they were disgusted by Octavia's way of ruling the Bunker. Abby suffered from anxiety, after six years she still had panic attacks about Clarke being dead, it kept her awake at night. She never understood her vision and the loss of a close friend had increased her anxiety again.

Marcus tried to be there for her, but he couldn't help her get rid of the nightmare's. Kane had always thought she still had minimal brain damage, but never allowed Jackson to examine her.

“I'm so sorry darling. It should've never happened. I know how much Thelonius meant to you.” Marcus held Abby in his arms to comfort her. It was in the middle of the night, again.

She had another nightmare. “It's not about Thelonius. I just can't let Clarke go, I still can't. That's the problem, even after all these years...I can't believe I'm still struggling with this.”

“Abby, she's your daughter. That's why...and maybe she's still alive? We don't know for sure. Maybe your mother instinct is keeping you from letting her go, because of that.” he stroked her long loose hair. Abby was lying against him, her upper body resting on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat, that calmed her combined with the sound of his voice.

She deeply sighed. “But you know I had that vision of her...and it was so real Marcus. It must mean something.”

“Fear. It's a parents deepest fear to loose your child.”

“You know so much about this...” this wasn't the first time they've discussed this.

He tried to be strong for her, but he also got emotional “Those kids Abby, it's like they're my own children. I care about them like a father does. I've send them down, they're my responsibility..”

Abby sighed, she had tears in her eyes “You make it sound like you know they're still alive.”

He didn't respond to that, but instead he stared into her eyes and waited, before he said “Honey, you should get some rest. Let's go back to sleep.” He turned a bit, laid down and drew her in his arms again.

“There. That's better.” he said when they were lying comfortable against each other.

… … …

The people of Skaikru just did what they had to do in the Bunker, they simply followed the rules and went along with whatever it was Octavia demanded. They hoped they would soon be free. Kane and Abby had a plan...

Next morning, when all the kids went to education-time, they all came together secretly, just like they did when Pike was in charge, only the group was larger. All sky-people were there, all 70 that were left (there were 15 children/teenagers).

Marcus explained to the people. “Listen, as soon as we get out of the Bunker, Skaikru and Trikru will join each other and then we go our own way. That's the plan, until it's not safe enough, we do what Octavia and Indra says and play along.”

He paused and looked around to see if every one still agreed. “The main thing is that we all get out and after that, we will find each other and stick together. At night, we'll leave, quietly. That's our biggest challenge, that we find a place far enough from the other clans.”

The only problem was Indra, but Kane thought their former friendship would help them to get this done.

One of the men asked about it. “Octavia is like a daughter to her, she won't leave her behind.”

Trikru had always been Indra's clan and Kane thought she would still be loyal to it, once they made it out of the Bunker. “Maybe not and it's not about if she's with us. But I do think that she will help us -and her former clan- to escape. Of course; I have to make sure that she does before we proceed.”

The hardest part of it all was, that they hadn't had any contact with the Ring. So it was a gamble, they didn't know if they were alive, so they couldn't count on their support. But they were all sure to escape from Woncru, whatever risk that meant.

… … …

“Get behind me Madi! Move away from there!”

When Clarke woke up, her curious young nightblood was gone, who had decided to check out the new ship for herself. At a safe distance of course. And with a gun. She thought she could and that she was old enough.

Clarke was so worried about her! But, she found her...hiding behind a bush, watching the spaceship.

“I'm okay...I just wanted to see for myself.”

Clarke was angry “Well you are not allowed to see for yourself! What is wrong with you?!”

But she couldn't blame her curiosity, they hadn't seen any other person in six years.

“It's to dangerous.” she added, now with a softer voice.

Madi started to walk back to the village and sighed. “You're always so worried.”

“It's my job to protect you, okay?”

Madi got got irritated “I'm not a kid anymore and you're not my mother...”

“But I do love you like a mother.”

This little girl wasn't so little any more, she grew up... Her young savior, because if Clarke didn't found Madi, she would've probably been dead. They would both be dead.

… … …

They ate something when they were back in their 'self-made-redecorated' village, but after lunch Clarke couldn't find Madi any more. Like she suddenly disappeared, it terrified her. She hated it to be alone, because being alone had almost destroyed her.

And it was to quiet alone and she started to hear things again...It was all in her mind, or wasn't it? She heard something, some kind of bomb in the distance, which scared her even more...So she left camp to search for Madi, she slowly began to run.

Terrified and worried she yelled “Madi!....Madi! Where the hell are you!?” but there was no respond.

Then she thought about what happened before lunch. And realized that Madi was indeed growing up and started to explore more things by herself, it was part of her age to cross boundaries.

The more she thought about it, the more she panicked, but kept searching for her. After a while Clarke became tired, she ran as if she was drunk, confused as she was...She yelled for Madi, over and over, but when she got closer to the space-ship she started to use the trees more and got quieter, because it wasn't safe there.

… … …

Space-kru had safely landed on earth, it was a rough and very wet landing, but they made it!

“Bellamy!” Raven yelled, he seemed to be unconscious. In a rush she opened her seat bells and crawled towards him to wake him up. Echo was in shock and to scared to do anything, as she thought he was dead.

Raven looked angry at the others, who didn't seem to know what to do. “Damn it! We are safe, if you want to stay that way, help me unbuckle him!”

The team was still in the water and it was cold, they all knew they had to get out as soon as possible. When they got him loose, Murphy helped to get Bellamy out of his seat.

“We have to get him on shore, now!”

But Raven snapped “Not like this you idiot!” She slapped on Bellamy's cheek when Murphy was busy to carry him out.

“Wake up! Wake up Bellamy! Don't you do this to me!” It took a few seconds, but then his eyelids started to move.

“There you are.” Murphy said, still carrying him. “Ready for a swim? This cold water will help you to wake you up.” he teased and smiled, happy that his friend was going to be okay.

Bellamy carefully smiled back at him, but also moaned.

Raven noticed some blood on his shirt. “He's hurt.”

A little unstable, but Bellamy got up on his feet again. “It's just a scratch...We...we have to get out...the shuttle before it sinks.” he stammered.

The whole Spacekru team finally made it to the shore, but they still couldn't get some rest, because of a nasty surprise! Bullets were flying all over the place, they were being shot...

Bellamy leaned on Murphy. And as real soldiers coming to shore, they all had to ran to get to safer ground. When they reached the trees, every one looked for somewhere to hide.

“Welcome to earth, hey?” Murphy sarcastically said with his arm around Bellamy, for support.

Bellamy, serious and protective as ever, replied “We don't have any weapons on us!”

Raven, Monty, Harper and Echo were up front...He was so worried that they would loose someone after all...

And, as if the surroundings spontaneously changed her back into who she used to be, Echo immediately transformed in to a warrior again.

“Like always, we're at war here! Move your asses, there's a cave up ahead!”

It was a miracle that no one got shot, they figured that the gunshots might have been more like some kind of warning.

“I'm so glad you're okay!” Echo said to Bellamy when they reached the cave and jumped in his arms, she almost cried.

Bellamy had a tiny smile on his face. “Let's sit down for a while.” he suggested. The others already offered to set up camp, so he could rest.

So while the other set up camp, Echo and Bellamy sat down together...He held her in his arms for a while.

“You okay?” 

She nodded “I have been so happy up there. And I felt so good and safe with you...I realize that now, appreciate it more I guess.” Their relationship was over, but there was still 'something'.

“I hope you're still feeling good and safe with me..?” He faked a sad face.

Echo laughed too and snuggled up against him “Of course I am.”

But he didn't realize that he was giving her false hope again...That it was just his own fear and insecurity which made him need her somehow, he had a pattern of this behavior. Raven knew, but Echo had this weak spot for him.

… … …

When evening fell, camp was all set up and Monty and Harper had made a fire inside the cave. It was cosy, nice and warm. A quiet evening, they were all exhausted. Bellamy needed some air and time alone, so he decided to go outside...

Raven noticed he left and walked after him, she was worried “You shouldn't go outside alone.”

“Oh come on, just let me...” he said, kind of desperate.

She frowned. “I haven't checked your wound yet, let me help you...And please, come back inside.”

Bellamy narrowed his eyes “I said it was just a scratch, okay? I just want to be alone for a while Raven.”

... ... ... 

“Where's Bellamy going?” Echo asked her when she returned, Bellamy put his sleeping-bag next to her earlier and of course, she was expecting something from him.

“He needed some air.” Raven answered shortly, she felt her jealous eyes spitting fire...

Monty got annoyed “He shouldn't go outside by himself. If one of us would do that, he would've made that very clear, I'm sure.” he said and stared at Murphy.

“Oh come on, he's not a kid. You all know him so well, just let him.”

Every one stared back at him.

Murphy shook his head and put up his hands. “Okay, okay. Look, if he's not back in ten, I'll go after him.”

Bellamy didn't just go outside, he even dared to take a small walk. He'd convinced himself that it was safe, because he was alone and moved quietly enough not to be heard. After a few deep breaths, inhaling the cool evening breeze, he went out to explore the surroundings a little bit.

But after a while he got a scare, because he heard something nearby, someone...

Curiosity was drifting him away further from camp, what if it was someone from the ship or maybe from the bunker. In that last case, it was very good news. The urge of wanting to know who it was made his heart beat faster...

All of a sudden he heard "Hey you, show yourself!" someone had discovered him.

He stayed low and ran away as softly as he could and moved from one hiding spot to another...

But he could't get away unseen "Stop it right there, or i'll shoot you!"

 


	6. Clarke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the reunion! A romantic moment, but like always there isn't much time, they have to survive again......
> 
> Bellamy and Clarke do find some time together, but they both realize that six years is a long time...and Clarke isn't the same anymore. All those years alone had a big impact on her

Bellamy felt his heart pounding in his neck as he tried to escape...

"We've got an intruder! I need backup, over."

Clarke was in the same area, using the trees to get away...and thought this man was after her, but now she'd found out that there was someone else out there too.

Gunshots were also heard in camp Spacekru, Raven jumped up and ran outside, to see if there was any sign of Bellamy. Murphy ordered the others to stay inside and followed.

"Damn it Murphy, what do we do now? I knew this was a bad idea!"

Murphy gazed in the distance, in to the dark, folding his arms. "Bellamy's a big guy Raven. He knows what to do."

But Raven was worried. "We should go after him."

"And risk all our lives? No, that's not what Bellamy wants either."

“So we just stay here and do nothing?” she felt hopeless.

He sighed. “Yep. I'm sorry.”

… … …

Bellamy heard someone coming and hid behind a large old burned up tree. When he looked, he saw someone walk in his direction and quickly hid again. Now he was scared like old times and leaned with his back against the tree, catching breath. He closed his eyes trying to breath properly...But before he could think of something, someone came from up the trees and put a hand before his mouth...Bellamy was completely in shock when she put her arms around him and he heard her speak.

“Hold on tight.” she said, oh that voice was so familiar. But there was no time to focus on each other, like always. No, they had to survive, again...

Thanks to her non-biolocical daughter she was now trained in using the trees, like the Grounders who they first met. They were out of danger in no time because of her skills. Like some kind of 'Tarzan and Jane' they moved through the trees until they were far enough, safe and away from the enemy, finally able to look at each other.

… .... …

And like time stood still, they stood still. Close to each other, not either one of them was going to step away. They were quiet when they both loosened their arms to change into a more comfortable position with a little distance. It had been six years since they're seen each other, but they weren't like strangers, at all.

It was more like it was yesterday that Praimfaya hit them...Clarke stared into his beautiful brown eyes and threw her arms around his neck for a hug, he tightly closed his arms around her. They had missed each other so much, it felt so good, familiar, but it was also a bit of shock...

Clarke hadn't really noticed his beard yet, not until now, just like his hair, that was longer and curlier now. And when she pulled back again, butterflies filled her stomach as she discovered how the cute-rebel-teenage-guy turned into one amazing handsome grownup man!

Bellamy moved his hand to her face and caressed her cheek, he deeply sighed and softly said "Clarke..."

When Clarke felt his hand, she playfully pushed back against his hand. "Hey...Bellamy"

Bellamy searched her face, not missing one detail and thought her new haircut suited her. It made her look even more feminine and stronger then she already was. With his index-finger he curled the tip of a lock of hair at her yaw-line. His heart raced, he couldn't be much prouder of this woman -who'd survived here on her own- and nervously smiled at her.

All of this, was what their hearts both had been longing for so much...Drawn to each other, they were now close enough to feel each others heartbeat.

Bellamy was the first who started talking, while his eyes filled up and his voice became unsteady “All this time...I - I thought you were gone...”

Her breathing got heavier, her eyes were different then before. Insecure, confused. “Bellamy...”

Uncertain, but curious, she moved a hand to his face, to feel both skin and beard, carefully with her fingertips.

He frowned, they both didn't know what to say. This was one of those rare moments that they were completely alone, combined with the fact that they hadn't seen each other in six years, made them quiet. But it was far from awkward, being this close again, it created an amazingly homecoming feeling. Two soulmates, back together again.

The quietness filled in itself as Bellamy cupped her face with both hands and gently drew her towards him. Clarke let him and completely surrendered when he pressed his lips on to hers. She moved her hands to his back and tightly embraced him, when she kissed him back. If anyone could watch them, they would notice their deep, unconditional love for each other. It was written all over them...They both closed their eyes, filled with passion they let themselves completely go, into this romantic kiss

But then Clarke suddenly broke it off. He was relaxed, unlike her.

Bellamy had already noticed that she hadn't smiled yet, which was strange.

She suddenly became very restless, moved away from him and quickly spoke. “I have to go”

“Where?” Bellamy ran his fingers through his hair, he was confused. He was still very 'in' it, their romantic moment.

Clarke wasn't, like she didn't even seemed interested any more. Her eyes were looking in every direction.

“Madi. I have to find her...Have you seen her? My god, Madi...” She paced up an down in front of him, short of breath, one hand on her heart.

“You distracted me. She can't be far, we should go.” she whispered fast, not even looking at him.

Bellamy hesitated and kept his distance, unsure how to respond. Maybe, after all these years, she'd gone mad...? Or, did she create an imaginary friend to get through this?

“Who's Madi?” he asked.

By the expression on her face he could see it relieved her, when he asked about this unknown child. Now she looked at him. “I've found her, years ago...If I hadn't...

Clarke walked up to him and pleaded “Please, you have to help me! She's just a kid.”

He nodded and started walking with her, to comfort her. Bellamy let her take the lead for a while, but he stayed very alert. Protective, like he'd always been and also afraid that the enemy would notice them.

After a few minutes of walking with her, moments of waiting, but mostly observing, he knew what he should do and decided it was time to switch roles. And he did it very sophisticated...

“Stop. Clarke please.” He pleaded and made eye contact.

She startled when she felt his hand on her back, he frowned. It was so confusing, they were so close at first and then, even his touch suddenly scared her? He had to do something, be a good leader and help her, but maybe not in a way she wanted him to.

He continued talking to her “Listen to me. I promise you, we'll find her. But right now you have to come with me.”

Somehow it felt safe, but to her it wasn't right “No, I have to find her first.”

Then suddenly he grabbed her hand “I'm sorry but I can't and won't let you go.” he strictly said while looking straight in her eyes.

Clarke got irritated and pulled back her hand “I'll find her myself, I've lived here for six years...Bellamy...You have no idea!”

Bellamy got emotional “Listen, I had to let you go once, I'm not going through that again. And I simply don't allow it, it's to dangerous.”

She placed her hands on her waist, totally disagreeing. “That's exactly why I have to find her, because it **is** dangerous. What if they find her?! ...Go back to your friends Bellamy.” she turned and walked away from him, but he followed and grabbed her from behind.

“ **Our** friends.” he corrected, with his arms around her.

She struggled “Bellamy?! Let me go, you can't do this!”

But he patiently kept her in his arms “Ssshh...be quiet Clarke. If you think I'll let you go ever again...”

She could feel his love, like his touch made it go through her. But Madi was her priority now, things had changed so much. In her heart nothing had changed when it came to this man, but he wasn't one of 'her people' anymore. The man, who she had been talking to every day, in the past six years.

 

 


	7. The Heart and the Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy wants to help out finding Madi, but he doesn't even know the girl, is she even real?  
> His priority is to keep Clarke safe bring her to the campsite, so they can all reunite...But Clarke obviously has had a different life in the past six years and her priority changed immensely.

...Clarke just couldn't resist him and suddenly turned in his arms. When they were facing each other, she started to kiss him. It was so intense, Bellamy softly moaned while kissing her back, this woman could do anything with him right now. But it was also confusing, like she almost forced him to kiss her back.

But these two, were attracted to each other like a magnet and they could both feel the sexual tension rise. Their kiss quickly developed into a faster more passionated kiss. Butterflies filled their stomachs and when Bellamy was about to take the lead, she pulled away, again.

“You have tolet me go again Bellamy **.**  I promise, we will meet again, I'll find you.”

He felt all weak after that kiss, because of what she did to him, to his heart. But it felt also like she was playing with him. Now he had to let her go again and watch her leave, in the dark. And she didn't look back once.

From a distance he begged her to stay. “Clarke, please. I really want to help you find her!”

They've missed so many things of each other, the biggest part of that must be Madi. But Bellamy didn't understand their bond yet.

Clarke slowed down to listen to him. Deep down she didn't want to leave him of course, but her responsibilities had changed, she was a mother now.

Bellamy continued “Look, we set up camp in a cave, not far from here. We'll be safe there. Let's reunite with our friends, so we can all search for Madi, at first light.”

Clarke knew he was right, it was the best thing to do right now. She turned to look at him and shook her head. “I just can't believe how much you've changed.”

He shrugged “I guess I grew up? We all did.”

Bellamy started to feel weak again, when she suddenly walked straight up to him. He was longing for her, his heart was racing when he hold her and kiss her like crazy...

“Okay. You're right.” she said in front of him, kind of cool. Then she smiled and grabbed one of his arms, to hold on to. “What?”

She'd never seen him so confused and insecure, it was kind of cute and funny which made her laugh. Bellamy was amazed about how fast she switched from one thing to another and shook his head.

“No comment, it might change your mind again.” he teased and pulled back his arm.  
They started walking and she just stared at him, wondering why he pulled his arm back. But Bellamy opened his arm instead and gestured her to walk beside him, his hand resting on her side.

“That's better.” he said when she accepted, so happy to have her back.

… … …

“Guys?” he said when they walked inside the cave. “I've got a surprise for you!” he was both exited and nervous at the same time.

When they were almost there, he let go of Clarke. The surprise of her being there, was enough for now...and though it was over, he was a bit worried about Echo's reaction and didn't want to hurt her.

Murphy suddenly appeared “Food?” he asked...but then he saw Clarke.

“You needed some air huh?” he dryly pointed out to Bellamy, while widely smiling at Clarke. Before he could say or do anything further, Monty jumped in front of them and wrapped his arms around Clarke.

“I can't believe it's really you.” he cried.

She greeted almost all of her friends, Raven was last. Her cheeks were wet from all the tears, she held back a little to let the others reunite with her first. Inside she just broke, all these years they thought she was gone, it was like she came back from the death. Clarke opened her arms for her...

“I'm so glad to have you back...” she softly said when she fell into her arms, like her long lost sister was back.

Bellamy all watched it from the sidelines, also very emotional. The team was finally back together.

… … …

When they went further inside the cave to the camping spot, to sit by the fire inside, Clarke saw Echo hug Bellamy. She understood they must've shared a lot throughout those six years, but it was obvious that there was more between them and it made her sad. It was confronting to realize how much she'd missed out on and how she lost the love of her life...

But there wasn't any time to think about it any further, every one was curious about how she survived and what exactly happened to her when the death-wave arrived. For a moment there, everything seemed normal, Clarke told a lot about what happened to her...But when she started to talk about Madi, Bellamy noticed she got restless again and the sadness in her eyes.

After to many questions she suddenly stood up, it was to much for her.

“Maybe we should all get some rest.” Bellamy suddenly pointed out. “We have to get up at first light, to search Madi.”

Murphy laughed quietly, he thought Clarke had lost her mind and walked to his best friend to have a chat with him...

“What the hell is going on man?” He asked Bellamy, sarcastically smiling. “Don't tell me you actually think this kid she's talking about is real.”

Bellamy also laughed. “Maybe not. But we have to take her seriously.”

Murphy, as sarcastic as he could be, responded dry “Sure. You're kidding me right? Wait. No of course you're not, because you're to blind to see.”

Murphy knew how much he'd always loved Clarke and continued “Yeah, lets put ourselves in danger in order to find this imaginary friend of hers.”

“Enough Murphy, what if she's real? Have you considered that?” then he walked away from him to sit by the fire.

It wasn't easy to choose where to sit, now that he had three women that wanted his attention, it was awkward and he didn't feel comfortable at all. While he thought about it, he noticed that Clarke left.

… … …

“Hey, where are you going?'

“You know where I'm going! I can't wait any longer.”

“Come back inside Clarke...” He pleaded, calm and soft. “I promise, I'll get her back to you. But we're doing this together.” he walked towards her. “Remember 'together'? How important it always was for us...?” he carefully smiled at her and lay his hands on her shoulders.

Talking about that time made her feel better...She nodded and felt tears coming up. The memories of Mount Weather were still painful, but it was also the time that she'd realized how much Bellamy meant to her. And what he'd went through for her, risking his life by going into that hell-hole to safe every one. Tears started to pour down her cheeks...She felt so helpless without her best mate by her side, incomplete.

“Come here” he invited her in his strong arms. And as she embraced him, she pushed her body against his.

Since they've found each other again, every moment of contact brought back old feelings, stirred up some new and made the love between them grow again. They both felt it.

He gently reached out to her face and brushed her hair back, his other hand was supporting her back “I'm starting to get the picture Clarke. She's like a daughter to you and ever since you've found her, she's your responsibility.” Clarke nodded, while she let her face rest on his chest, he calmed her.

“Bellamy?” She asked with a sweet voice.

“What's up princess?”

“Can we stay out here for a while?”

While looking down at her he smelled her hair and then he said “Sure.”

Clarke smiled and held on even tighter.

 

They sat down at the cave opening and Bellamy again invited her into his arms “Talk to me Clarke, tell me about her.” he asked to distract her a little.

Clarke started to tell stories about how she found Madi, their village and how they lived, Bellamy was all ears...

 


	8. Like a God...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Echo feels alone and leaves camp...She runs into someone she never met before and he makes her feel better right away
> 
> Wonkru finds their way out of the Bunker, but the people are divided
> 
> And Bellamy finds Madi, but he's to late

Echo felt so bad, on one side happy for every one that Clarke wasn't dead. But life would be easier for her without Clarke right now, because maybe things might have worked out anyway for her and Bellamy?

She walked outside and found them, hugging each other tight. She stopped and watched them, but it made her even more jealous and brought back a side of herself she thought was gone.

When Bellamy opened his eyes and noticed Echo, he let Clarke go...“Echo...”

She yelled at him “What the hell are you thinking?!” she went straight for her ex-boyfriend and pushed him hard.

Echo started crying when he stepped forward again, she buried her face in her hands and stammered. “What we...what **we** had...”

He had warmed her heart, he was the one who'd helped her to open up and dare to be vulnerable, show her soft side to others.

Bellamy didn't back away, he knew her so well and took her hands, gently squeezing the palms of her hand...

“Hey, I'll never forget that. We had something special.” he carefully smiled, staring into her eyes. Like before, she just couldn't stay angry at him, it was hard to avoid his loving smile and beautiful brown eyes.

“But. I love you Bellamy.” She pleaded, sobbing. “I love you so much...”

Wiping away some tears she added “How do you expect me to deal with all of this? I'm nothing without you, especially down here. I'm as good as dead and we both know it.”

Bellamy cried with her, it really effected him and it made his heart ache.

“I'm so sorry Echo, I haven't always treat you right, I don't love you like you love me. But you will always have a special place in my heart, I'll never forget what you've done for me on the ring...And I'm still here for you, as a friend.”

He sighed and cupped her face. “Listen to me. Look at me. You don't deserve me, okay? You deserve better....”

… … …

_The Bunker_

Octavia and her 'Wonkru' were working hard to get out. She had her strongest and best trained men work at the end of the tunnel, to dig their way out. And they succeed.

The one who was the first to set foot on the ground again, was Skairipa herself. They had their own ritual for it; flamekeepa Gaya, cut Octavia's hand, let a drop of blood fall on one of the rocks and said some kind of prayer, that she would be protected.

Like she was the first to set foot on earth when the dropship with 'the 100' had landed, she now was the first one too. Only this time Bellamy wasn't there...And she had changed ever since. Before she went outside she thought of him.

That moment, when Wonkru walked outside, to set foot on the ground again, to breath in the clean and fresh air...That was when they all felt new energy through their bodies. It was over...and they'd made it!

They marched outside like an army, proud and ready to rule -and live on- this world.

Kane and his own followers, the people from the former “Skaikru” were the last ones who left the Bunker. They were exhausted, some were ill, because they had suffered more than the other clans. But they too were extremely exited, as a matter of fact they were secretly a lot more exited then others. Because they would soon be free! Finally able to turn away from the aggressive and violent Wonkru. Abby and Kane walked out hand in hand, both crying.

… … …

_Space-kru_

Echo felt lonely and sad, because reality hit her in the face. She had nothing down here, here she was banished from her clan. And her friends from the past six years didn't seem real anymore; Bellamy didn't love her enough...She felt betrayed, while she knew he never was loyal to her.

Everything made her decide to leave camp alone, right before sunrise.

Wandering just outside te green area, exploring nature, to see how dead it was, or if anything might be able to grow there. Being here on her own was peaceful. And despite the fact that anyone could kill her right now, she just didn't care. There was simply nothing to loose. Yes, her heart was sad and broken, but she always knew his heart belonged to Clarke. Even if she would be gone, it was always her.

… … …

Suddenly she heard water splattering. She looked around, to see if she could find the animal that caused it. Behind the dark, dead woods she found a hidden lake. It was a shock to find a man bathing there in the water.

"Hi there." he said when he'd noticed her, smiling confident.

A very handsome -naked- tall man with blond, messy hair looked surprised to see someone too. Echo startled and looked puzzled, she was speechless for a moment.

The man talked to her again. "Hey I thought I was alone. Wanna join me? You look like you could use a bath."

She frowned and defended "Oh well, thanks very much."

He laughed. "I didn't mean it like that." then he stood up, completely naked and no shame at all. When he was halfway out of the water, he shook his head and rubbed his hands through his hair to get rid of some water. Slowly he found his way to the shore, obviously enjoying the fact that there was a beautiful woman watching him. Not far from where Echo stood, were his clothes, she took a few steps back to create some distance, but couldn't keep her eyes off him. Off this handsome, very well-shaped, gorgeous man.

"Don't be scared. I won't hurt you." he promised and grabbed his pants.

"What's your name?"

Echo frowned, she was unsure about this. But at least she didn't feel lonely and sad any more.

"Charming." She said, playing with her hair.

He chuckled. "Is that your name?"

It made her laugh too. "No. I meant to say that you're charming. My name's Echo."

He winked at her while he closed up his pants. "Well hello there, Echo. Nice to meet you." he walked up to her, still shirtless and reached out his hand. Her eyes were drawn towards his muscled body. And when he stood before her, it was like those bright blue eyes were looking straight through her. Of course she hadn't forgotten about Bellamy, but she couldn't stop herself from falling for this mysterious man right away.

Looking down, she shook hands with him." And you are?" she asked when looking up again.

"Pallastaros. But you can call me 'Staros'." he nodded with a crooked smile.

She pulled him a face.

"What?" he asked.

Then she awkwardly smiled.

"It's my name huh? You'll get used to it. " It's actually very special, I was named after two god's."

Echo wasn't surprised, because he looked like a god. Such a divine man.

"Actually I was gonna say, that sounds very manly."

He widely smiled."Well Echo, do you dare to take a walk with me? Is okay? Or will your people miss you?"

Echo shrugged “I don't have no people anymore” and walked with him.

“So what about your name? I know the myth, but you're nothing like that are you?”

For one moment it made her laugh inside...”My parents died a long time ago...I never asked why they called me that.”

It was very new to her to open up to someone this fast, but with him it was easy. They didn't know each other, but it didn't feel that way...

And not knowing this man seemed less important then getting his attention right now. She sensed that he was truly interested and really liked her, it made her feel so special. Their was a connection between the two from the moment their eyes met. This time she wasn't 'needed', instead there was someone interested in who she was, just because of who she was.

… … …

_The Bunker_

Octavia and her 'kru' found Madi, before Bellamy and his team even knew the people of the Bunker made it outside, on the ground again. After they had found her, Gaya got very exited about this mysterious young nightblood, of course, as she was still the flamekeepa. And the flame still existed. The fact that there was another pure nightblood after all, might change everything.

Indra wasn't impressed and repeated what's been said six years earlier “The time of the Flame has passed. We have Octavia, she's our rightful leader.”

“Mother, you know why she is our leader. There weren't any nightbloods left, that's why. This changes everything.”

Madi told them everything, she had a good heart and trusted Octavia, because of what Clarke had told her. She had no idea that Octavia had changed tremendously.

Gaya nodded at Octavia “You can finally be free now. After all these years, we've found our commander.” She turned to Madi. “And that's you.”

Now she got scared, Madi knew all the stories, her surrogate mum told her a lot, especially about Lexa.

Gaya wanted to explain some things to her, but Madi wanted to run away...Octavia grabbed her, Madi started to fight, it was a harsh, mean fight. Madi was very well trained and a real badass warrior, it even surprised the wonkru leaders. She surely was a lot stronger and tougher then she looked, but also very quick. And better then Octavia.

Indra nodded and widely smiled at her daughter. “She's good. And ready.”

Gaya smiled back. “She will be our new commander.”

Then Madi hit Octavia real hard, she landed on the ground, unconscious.

With a raised sword Madi yelled at Gaya “Clarke will never accept this! And neither will I!” And then she ran away, as fast as she could...But just around the corner, someone grabbed her.

It was Bellamy. “Whooh, hold it right there...” he was alone, separated from the group because of another attack from the anemy. A few former Skai-kru guards from the Bunker saved him and brought him there. That's when he decided to find his sister first.

She looked at him while she struggled to get loose, ready to fight again, but suddenly she recognized him from the drawings Clarke made.

 

“You're Bellamy Blake.”

He nodded with a crooked smile and joked. “10 points.”

“And, you are...?”

“Madi.”

He felt so relieved and nodded. “Someone's very anxious to see you.” and whispered “Clarke's so worried about you.”

Some shame mixed with happy feelings came up. Home, was really where she wanted to be right now.

“When is she not worried?” she sighed and roled her eyes. Bellamy laughed.

But his smile quickly faded away when he saw others coming their way...His sister up front. A fully grown, strong woman. Covered in some blood and dressed like a commander. With fierce eyes she looked at him and immediately raised her arm to make her people stop.

Then she walked forward to meet her brother. “Bellamy?” her voice broke... Indra was surprised about it. The beard made her doubt for a second, but then she saw his eyes...

He immediately started to cry, when he heard his little sister say his name. But the shock to see her like this, was even bigger; her eyes were different, no sparks in them anymore. Her whole attitude was different and the way she looked was impressive.

Bellamy first observed, but then quickly walked towards her and took her in his arms. A brotherly hug was given, he loved her so much.

But there was a huge change, her softness was far gone, but Bellamy brought that back for a while. Her heart warmed up when she felt his arms around her.

“I missed you so much big brother.” she cried.

“I missed you too.” he laughed and cried at the same time.

Then she playfully pushed him away, her hands on his chest. “Look at you Bell, is that really my brother?” she laughed and touched his beard.

He moved his eyebrows and shyly smiled. “What about you? You're a woman now.”

“Yep, won't take any orders from you any more.”

“Like you ever did that.”

She stepped forward and hugged him again. “I managed to get through without you, but I really missed you. There were times...” new tears were welling up, she deeply sighed and swallowed her words.

He felt so happy to have his little sister back. “Sshh it's okay, O. I'm here now.”

Octavia suddenly pulled back and wiped her cheeks, then she threw her shoulders back, stood up straight and said. “I've changed, Bellamy.” she raised her hands and gestured the guards to move along.

“Take the girl!” she demanded.

Bellamy got very confused. “No, Octavia. She's with Clarke, you can't take her.”

“I know who she is with. But that doesn't matter any more, Clarke will understand, eventually.”

Indra and Gaya walked towards Bellamy, accompanied by two guards, old Sky-kru guards. They grabbed Bellamy, to make sure he wouldn't make a move to free Madi.

“O? Please. Let me get her back to Clarke. They live here, they've created their own village, for all of us to live in. You know what our goal was, to safe humanity!”

She ignored her brother at first and nodded at the guards to take Madi, who began to fight and scream, she was terrified.

Bellamy felt so hopeless, he looked at the guards, who were once his people. “Let me go! You have to help me.” But it was useless. Octavia wasn't planning to change her mind, she turned to her brother and explained while the guards took Madi away.

“She's a nightblood. And therefore she will be our new commander. This girl will relieve me from my heavy burden, the burden that I've been carrying for six years now. Finally everything will be as it should be. It will bring real peace, because this is what the people truly want, they want a real commander. We will live by the rules, respect our Heda and live peacefully on this earth. We are one clan now, **that** was my goal.”

Her brother was completely shocked, it was like he'd lost his sister anyway. This wasn't Octavia, it was more like she had been brainwashed. He wanted to talk to her, but the guards firmly held him.

 

“O! You can't do this...! She's just a child...Octavia!” But she wouldn't listen.

Gaya and Indra were with him. Indra was satisfied.

“She has full filled her duty, now it is time to awaken our new Heda.”

Bellamy was angry and thought of the fact that they were about to put that AI in Madi. “You can't do this. The time of the flame has passed, you've said that yourself.”

Gaya smiled. “Clearly it is not, it would be, if there wasn't another pure nightblood. But it turns out there is.”

Bellamy started to loose hope and pleaded. “Let me warn Clarke, she has the right to know what's going on. Damn it Indra, she's like a mother to her!”

Indra understood, she had the same bond with Octavia. “Let him go.”

The guards didn't understand, but Indra insisted. “You heard me, I said; let him go!”

And that's what they did, but instead of finding Clarke first, he ran back to camp, hoping to meet up with the others. The team was his family and he had to make sure everyone was okay.

 


	9. Who's the boss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy arrives at the Villiage, but not in a way that Clarke expected him to come home  
> Tension rises and it turns out in a fight, as they start to realize more and more how much things has changed
> 
> Echo sneaks out unseen again...

 

Camp was empty, his friends were gone, just like all of their stuff. Bellamy wasn't sure what to think of this...He decided to go to Clarke's village, to tell her where Madi was and to warn her for Octavia's plans.

After a long walk, he finally was able to get some rest again...Luckily he found the whole team at Clarke's village. They were all so happy to see him, after six years they were like family. Clarke ran towards Bellamy, glancing in every direction. He noticed and anxiously looked back at her, that look on his face said enough. Tears rolled over her cheeks when she turned and walked back to the house.

“Clarke!” Bellamy ran after her, but she didn't respond and ran further away, behind a cabin, where she burst out crying.

Like nothing happened, the others all went to welcome or hug Bellamy, talking and asking him things. Clarke wiped her tears and watched them from a distance. She had prepared the table, filled with all kinds of delicious fruit and other food.

It was supposed to be a little homecoming party, if Madi was there too. All her hope was once again on Bellamy and she thought he would bring her back, as promised. And now that she saw him coming 'home', it made her heart even sadder. Realizing that she hadn't been part of this group of friends and how much she had missed in all these years. Then she saw Echo hugging Bellamy, which hurt even more. But suddenly, from the corner of her eye she noticed he was coming her way.

“Hey.” he said, awkwardly smiling.

Clarke didn't make eye-contact first. “Hey.” she said soft.

Butterflies were moving inside her belly as she suddenly felt his hand on her shoulder. He gently took a piece of fabric of her coat and caressed the collar with his thumb.

“Are you okay?” He asked while staring longingly in her eyes, but there was clearly something going on. “We need to talk.”

Clarke frowned, forcing a smile. “No we don't. There's nothing left to say Bellamy.”

He slightly tilted his head, confused...

Before he could say something about Madi she added...”You are with Echo. If you're happy, I'm happy. You know, that is all I wanted, for you to survive and be happy.”

“Clarke?” He softly replied, like he didn't believe what she'd just said. Then he shook his head. “That's not what I wanted to talk about. It's about Madi...”

Clarke got restless “What? What is it?!”

He took both of her hands and tried to calm her. “It's okay, she's fine. I know where she is, she's safe okay?” he gently moved his thumbs over the palms of her hand.

But Clarke felt anger coming up. “Then why is she not here, with you? Why didn't you take her with you?! This is her home, she's supposed to be with me.” 

The others heard them argue....

 

Bellamy looked at the ground, unsure of how to tell her, or where to begin.

“Bellamy?!” She pulled back her hands and folded her arms. “Where the hell is she!”

This angry, protective look on her face...he had never seen it before. “She's with Octavia, everything will be okay.”

But it wasn't enough. “You didn't answer the question. Why didn't you bring her here?!”

He couldn't keep this from her, as much as he wanted to. After a deep sigh he confessed. “Because they found her before I did...and captured her. I'm sorry Clarke, I really tried...”

“So now your sister became our enemy?!” She paused. “You're sorry? For what, you should've brought her here!” She was furious.

“It's because of her blood” he answered.

“Of course it is! Get out of my way Bellamy...” she walked away.

 

Raven followed their fight and got annoyed, she was standing behind Bellamy and responded. “So they want a new commander after all. Are they really considering putting that AI inside of her? Don't tell me your sister is allowing this! After everything we've been through with ALIE.”

Great, even more people that were angry at him. He sighed then turned to face both of them, folding his arms across his chest. “Now you two listen to me very carefully. Octavia is also in the middle of all of this, mainly because of Gaia. Apparently the flame is still very important, I tried to discuss this and take the girl home.” he paused and right before Clarke could snap at him again he added “I didn't allow anything! They wanted to take me as a prisoner, but Indra let me go so I could warn you.” He glanced at Clarke.

Clarke shook her head. “What about mom and Kane..?” She moved closer towards him and hissed “Don't you play me for a fool Bellamy, you're just lying to protect your sister.” she gave him a disgusted look and walked away.

 

All he wanted right now was to grab her and yell something so much, but it was better not to and to keep quiet right now.

He replied softly. “You obviously forgot who I was” and lowered his head. Raven lay her hand on his shoulder, she felt sorry for him.

“Hey, she'll come around.”

Bellamy looked up. “I don't care if she does.” he lied.

Now Raven had a cheeky smile on her face. “Yeah you do. Now come on, you need some rest.”

He forced a smile on his face. “Thanks Raven.”

After sitting down with the others, he went looking for Echo, but couldn't find her. Every one was there, except Echo.

… … …

_Echo_

Echo went looking for Staros. She got afraid, after hearing the people from the Bunker got out, about Octavia and how she had almost captured her own brother.

After searching for him for a while, she stopped to rest against a tree and buried her face in her hands. She cried because she knew everything had changed, the happiness and peace she'd experienced in space was gone.

“Hey there.”

She startled and looked up with squeezed eyes. Staros was standing in the sun, the sun light on him made him even more attractive.

He knelt down before her and lay his hand on her knee. “What's the matter?”

She shook her head and just cried.

Staros crawled on his knees to the small spot next to her and leaned against the tree. “It's not like we landed in Paradise, have we?” He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the sun on his face.

Echo looked beside her. “It's more like; hell.”

Now he looked down, next to him. “Ouch. That's sounds very depressing sweetheart.”

He was so charming and flirted with her the whole time, Echo had this weak spot for him since she'd found him. “I'm not your sweetheart.”

He turned a bit towards her and grinned. “We could change that.” he moved his eyebrows.

She tried not to laugh. “Wow, you must feel pretty lonely, for a long time.”

Staros pulled up an eyebrow. “And I'm not the only one.”

“I wasn't lonely, until a few days ago. I am with someone.”

He was amazed and rolled his eyes “Then he's a fool! I wouldn't let you out of my sight for this long.”

“You're right, he is a fool. Because he loves someone else more.”

“Do you want me to kill him?”

It made her laugh, not realizing what he was capable of. It wasn't a joke, but she was to weak to see it.

… … …

 

After talking for a while, they found out they had a lot in comment. Not just because they were both banished by their people.

Staros asked "Why don't we stick together? We should team up and think of a plan." 

That sound good, maybe it was the only option even? Survive alone and probably die, or stay with this man who seemed willing to do anything for her.

He added "The people need a good leader, a man, with a strong woman by his side. We could rule this world together Echo."

Echo looked unsure and doubted if he was joking or not.

"How would a spy and traitor rule this world?" she thought out loud.

“Oh it's confession-time?! Promise me you won't get scared. But...I once was a mass-murderer.”

Echo looked in his eyes and didn't take him seriously. "Well we've got another thing in comment...And I dated a mass-murderer. We are all murders down here Staros, I prefere to call us 'survivors'."

He smiled, kind of shy, which surprised her. "What?"

"Nothing. It's the way you say my name, kind of cute." he blinked his eyes.

She playfully pushed him with her elbow. He quickly responded by carefully taking her face in his hands, staring deeply into her eyes.

“You're a gorgeous woman Echo, I won't let anyone hurt you.” It felt so safe, she felt warmer and butterflies began to fill her stomach. Before she could think straight, they were all wrapped up in a kiss already. Sparks everywhere, they both fell for each other big time!

… … …

After the long and passionate kiss they decided to go for a walk.

Suddenly he lifted her off the ground like a feather and threw her over his shoulder. Of course she could fight, but she burst out in laughter instead and just let him.

“That's not what I expected from you.” He said, curious how she would fight.

“Are you challenging me?” she asked, he put her down and stepped back, gesturing her to start fighting.

Staros was impressed when she did. The fight was harder then he thought, but it was even harder to constantly try not to hurt her.

Echo knew he kept it in and kicked him real hard, against his chest. It made him fall backwards. A bit embarrassed, he crawled up again and avoided another punch.

“Wooh, wait.” He said.

Echo laughed. “You give up?”

“No, but I can't fight when I'm turned on.”

She felt her cheeks burn and looked at the ground.

He walked towards her and put his arms around her waist, when she looked up he started kissing her. Echo kissed him back and didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss and wrap her legs around him. They were longing for each other...

 


	10. Monster, sister or queen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia comes marching to the village, but she didn't bring Madi, which immediately causes friction between the two soulmates
> 
> The changes in all of them -because of six years apart- emerge in this chapter

Echo rushed back to camp, it was getting late and she was still overheated from her little adventure... Bellamy was restless -because of everything that already happened- and angry. "Where the hell have you been?"  
Echo felt so relieved and smiled. "Well at least you still care."  
He walked towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Of course I do. I was so worried, where were you?"  
She shrugged. "I was just wandering around, I really missed this."  
"You can't just wander off, without telling anyone Echo." It was a leader who talked to her, not a lover.  
She nodded and walked away, looking for something to eat, she really needed that after her secret date.  
… … …

Next morning a group of Wonkru marched towards the Village, Clarke had heard them and stood at the entrance, hoping Octavia had changed her mind and brought Madi back herself. But there was no sign of her.  
Bellamy walked towards Clarke to stand beside her, waiting for his sister and her kru.  
When Octavia arrived, she was walking up front, with her second, who'd protect her. Indra and Gaya right behind her, accompanied by 4 guards.  
This time she didn't hug her brother, but just stayed in line, with her kru.

It was kind of impressive, Bellamy was glad he ordered the others to hide and wait inside. Clarke was busy scanning the whole group, searching for Madi or her mother.  
"She's not here." Bellamy whispered, touching her hand, carefully holding on to a few fingers.  
He heard her sigh, her breathing got faster as she was so exited to see her mum again after six years. Clarke stepped forward, two guards did the same in order to protect Octavia.  
"Stand down" she ordered.

"Wanheda." They heard a few grounders say. Somehow they were still scared of her.  
Octavia raised her arm to make her kru stop. Then she walked forward.

Clarke was so angry at her! "Where the hell is Madi?!"  
"Not here as you can see, nice to see you too Clarke."

She looked past Octavia, searching again, but she just couldn't stand there and do nothing. Bellamy noticed how Clarke suddenly straightened her back, threw her shoulders back and then stepped even more closer towards Octavia.  
With an angry look on her face she bend towards Octavia and threatened.  
"If you hurt Madi...I'll kill you." Then she turned and walked away...Leaving Bellamy there, who was shocked about her reaction.

Some guards said "Wanheda" again, because of the threat.

Indra was about to drew her sword and stepped forward, to fight with Clarke and make her respect the Commander. But Octavia raised her hand once again... “Order! Stay in line!”  
When she looked behind and waited for her clan to obey her, she said "Warm welcome." to her brother, with a careless smile on her face.  
"I thought it was good to pay you a visit and check out the Village I heard so much about." 

Madi had told her everything, because she thought Octavia was one of the 'good guys', like she remembered from Clarke's stories.  
Bellamy was confused. "Why did you bring all these people then?" She didn't answer and just stared at him, Bellamy continued. "O? I'm your brother, you can see me whenever you want."  
But she turned away from him.

Looking back, she responded. "Like I said before; I've changed Bellamy. Six years is a long time."  
She raised her hand to signal her clan to march after her, leaving Spacekru with lots of questions.  
… … …  
Raven asked "Why was she even here?"  
Bellamy just shook his head, he was confused and felt depressed again.  
Clarke still had that angry look on her face..."She was here to impress us. But I'm not scared, I will get Madi back, whatever the cost may be."  
Her soulmate turned around and glared at her. "You threatened her! I don't call that very helpful."  
She walked towards him and narrowed her eyes. "She's my family, my responsibility. It's my job to keep her safe! You know all about that."  
"I know. But Octavia is still **my** family and I want my sister back, just as much as you want Madi back!" he stepped forward and moved his head closer to hers.  
Clarke hissed “How can you still call that monster your sister?”  
"Don't you dare threaten her again Clarke. If you hurt her..." His eyes spat fire.  
When he walked away, Clarke yelled after him. "Then what!?"  
The others were impressed by their fight and stared at them.  
… … …

Next morning it was pretty quiet, there was obviously a lot of tension between Clarke and Bellamy. They were still angry at each other and didn't talk. But the team agreed to go to the Bunker, to reunite with their people, friends and family. Clarke was longing to see her mum again so much and was planning to get Madi out of there. So she quietly agreed with the plan of Spacekru, in the meantime busy thinking of her own plan. When they all arrived, there was an immediate conflict between the two siblings...Because of Echo. Bellamy of course stood up for his ex girlfriend.

Octavia was shocked that Echo was still alive, she squeezed the arm-rests of her throne. Filled with anger, also because her brother turned out to be the one who saved her. "We are Wonkru now and she is not part of that." She glared at Echo. "You were banished six years ago, by your king and by me!"  
Bellamy was completely done with his sisters attitude. "I don't give a damn! People change and she is one of us now. And also...with me.”  
That was even more shocking! He hooked up with Echo? "She betrayed you Bell! I can't believe how blind you are."  
"That was six years ago, we all grew up. She's not the same anymore. Besides we've all done bad things. Please, O, give her a chance." He begged her and looked at Echo, who was just standing there, tears in her eyes.

Inside, she felt lonely and sad again like six years ago and the first year in space. Things had been rough sometimes, because they didn't accept her, but at least she always felt safe with Bellamy.

Octavia responded cruel. "Like you gave Lincoln a chance, you mean? Get out of my sight!  _Take 'm up!"_ She ordered the guards, Bellamy -again- was in shock and also speechless.  
But he wasn't alone fortunately, Raven suddenly stood up for them. "What you can't just let them take him, he's your brother!"  
But Octavia was ruthless. "No we're not just taking him, we're taking all of you!" She ordered the guards to capture the whole Spacekru. "You will be in lock up until I'm completely sure that you're no longer a threat and that you're willing to become one of us."

When the guards got hold of Spacekru, Octavia stood up from her throne, drew her sword and walked towards Echo. "Accept for you." she said, pointing the sword at her heart.  
Bellamy started to scream. "No! Don't...Please Octavia, you can't do this!" scared that she would kill her instantly.  
Octavia completely ignored her brother and stated:  
_"Echo of Azgeda, spie and leader of the former clan; the Icenation. And it's former king; Roan; I hereby sentence you to death."_  
The rest of the Grounders inside the room raised fists and yelled for their leader, they all respected Octavia.

Bellamy struggled to get loose, but the guards held him firmly "No...no! No don't do this! Please...Octavia, hear me out." he started to cry, but suddenly felt someone took his hand. It was Clarke.  
He turned his face towards her, pulled back his hand and barked "This is all your fault."


	11. The dungeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is held captive in the Bunker prison
> 
> Clarke has another emotional reunion there

This prison was more like a dungeon, it was humid, cold and dark. It was on the lowest level of the Bunker.  
Raven sat on the ground somewhere, drawing with her fingers on the ground. "This place is more like a dungeon."  
Murphy sarcastically replied. "Yeah, I was wondering; where's the dragon?" Raven slowly looked up and smiled a bit. 

Then Murphy turned to Bellamy. "Hey man, how are you doing?"  
But he didn't even look up and sat on the ground, bending forward. He felt like he had lost everything once again. Murphy was worried, because of the depression Bellamy went through in space the first years.  
He walked up to him and carefully lay his hand on his shoulder. "Hey. You know, the good news is, we're all in this together."  
Now he moved and looked at him. "You have a plan?"  
"Nope."  
Bellamy pulled him a disappointed face and then leaned back against the wall again, closing his eyes.

Clarke was standing near the prison-door, holding on to the bars there. She felt lonely and softly cried, the others couldn't hear her...

After a while they heard people coming, the gate to the prison opened and someone slowly approached on the other side of the bars. This person softly sniffed and then held on to the bars with shaking hands, on the other side.  
It was a woman, very emotional, her voice trembled when she whispered.   
"Clarke?"  
Because her eyes needed some time to adjust to the darkness, she didn't see that Clarke was almost standing across from her. Who burst out in crying when she saw who it was and cried out for her

"Mum?...Oh mum!"  
Abby sobbed. "Oh god it's really you. I just knew you were still alive honey."

They took each others hands through the bars.  
Abby wanted to encourage her daughter and give her hope again. "It's okay, I'm here. Everything will be alright."  
Clarke sighed and cried. "I missed you so much."

Tears poured down her cheeks, Abby's mother-heart couldn't be happier to have her daughter back, but it was also painful to meet her here.  
"Oh I missed you too sweetheart, you have no idea...I'm so happy to see you alive and I'm so proud of you." they both cried while holding each others hands.  
Abby startled when a shadow suddenly appeared next to her daughter. "Abby." Raven was so glad to see her again, Abby had always been like a mother to her. "Are you okay?"

Abby gave her a loving smile and new tears ran down her cheeks. "I should be the one asking you that. But I know what you mean; and I'm fine. Your treatment has also worked for me.” She let one of Clarke's hands go and took Raven's hands instead.   
"The things we do to survive huh?" She smiled and squeezed both of the girls hands to let them know she was there for them. After a silence she glanced behind her and whispered to the girls "Kane is working on something. Don't you worry, okay? We will get you out."

Bellamy heard it all, but just couldn't respond. He was glad that Kane and Abby were okay, but that was it.

Now that her eyes were used to the darkness, Abby could see them all better and noticed Bellamy on the other side of the cell. He kept his head low.

"How is he?" she whispered and smiled to her daughter, wondering how their friendship had developed in the past six years.  
Clarke burst out in crying again, Raven just stared at her...

Through the tears she whispered to her mum. "I've been alone for six years mum. We all just reunited. It's complicated."  
Abby frowned and nodded to let Clarke know she understood, with her thumb she caressed her fingers. "Oh sweetie, I can't imagine how hard that must have been for you. Somehow I knew it, that you were alone out there."   
New tears welled up in her eyes. "I can't tell you how glad I am to have you back Clarke. Things will get better, you didn't went through all this for nothing, okay?"  
Clarke sobbed and nodded, so happy to have her mum back and that she was healthy.

Then Abby proudly smiled at her adding "I've heard you actually haven't been alone all the time? There is someone here who can't wait to see you."  
The grounder who was watching them let her go and Madi ran towards the door.  
"Clarke!"

The guard rattled with the keys and walked after her. "Get in!" He demanded, opened the door and pushed the girl in.  
Abby yelled "No! This is not what The Commander promised me! Please, you have to free the girl. We made a deal!"

"Hey, hands off!" Clarke yelled at the guard, but he placed his hand on his weapon, ready to get it. Bellamy jumped up straight away and stood before Clarke and Madi, to protect them, raising his hands.  
Abby begged "Take me instead! That was the deal." But the guard didn't respond, he looked angry, keeping his eyes on Bellamy.  
Madi jumped into Clarke's arms, despite the situation they were very happy to see each other again!

With Madi in the middle, Clarke next to her and the Spacekru friends around them, she started to talk about everything that had happened to her.  
But Bellamy got up and walked to the gate, he grabbed the bars and let all his anger out, aggressively shaking the bars back and forth.  
“Hey! Get back here! I need to talk to Octavia!”  
Everyone who wanted to help him, got pushed away immediately. “Leave me alone! Let me...She can help us, she can solve this!” and again, he yelled for his sister.

After a while there was a response to his noise, some guards showed up, accompanied by Indra.

"Indra please..." Bellamy's voice was hoarse "Let me out, I need to talk to Octavia."

But the guards didn't hesitate to give him an electric shock as a warning.  
“This will calm you down!” he immediately sank to the floor, moaning.  
Clarke screamed and knelt down beside him “Bellamy...I'm so sorry.”  
Murphy was standing beside her. “He'll be fine.”  
Clarke covered her face with her hands, sobbing...Bellamy looked at her, unable to speak.

Before anyone could say something, Indra warned. "If you keep behaving the way you do, you'll never get out of here."  
She turned to the guard. "Now leave us." and he did what she said.  
Indra waited til he was gone and looked around her. "Listen very carefully, I've got a message for you from Kane. If Skaikru and Trikru is welcome in your Village, then you're free."  
Raven shook her head. "How's that going to happen?"  
"Through me. Octavia is on a mission, she left me in charge."  
Monty stood up and walked to the door. "What are we waiting for then?" he couldn't wait to get out of this dungeon.

But Clarke was unsure about this. "Wait a minute. Who's in charge and what's the agreement about Madi?"  
"Kane is. And I'm sorry, but I can't let her go. We still need our commander." Clarke started to yell at her in disagreement, but Indra interrupted. "Be quiet! I strongly believe that Madi can help us, to bring peace into this world. Gaia even believes it's her purpose. Isn't that what we all want? Peace?”  
Raven thought about it. "We should agree with this."

"I am not leaving Madi behind!" Clarke yelled.


End file.
